Sueño de un Hombre Lobo
by MokonaGWolf
Summary: Al parecer todo fue una equivocacion, Harry es un cobarde y Draco el culpable? Ginny parece no entender, y Ted lupin aprendera que su condicion no es un pecado y Un gran secreto se esconde Tras Hermione Granger...que jamas nadie imagino D&H!Soy nueva!
1. Todo fue una mentira

Sueño de un Hombre Lobo

Se encontraba ahora, ya elegido su destino; vagando, por el bosque soñando en regresar.

Ah capricho dulce que en sus venas recorre la sangre de un ser considerado perverso.

Y es que temible ser….o que vaga en las noches de dulce luna llena…

O dicen algunos: terrible ser!! De quien emana la desventura de aquellos que se crucen en su camino.

Convertido a voluntad propia, hombre de incierto futuro, bestia de incierto pasado.

Que la sangre corría por los muros….que el mal le aguardaba en su camino.

Con jóvenes amigos, extrañas aventuras, de trolles y montañas, de pruebas y hazañas de bosques y enemigos , ahora ya vencidos, Oh cruel destino! Para el salvador del mundo de la magia, de los sueños del destino incierto, que ahora ronda nuestras vidas.

Invencible en espíritu, devuelve en vida a quien la tierra no ah reclamado, regresa al ser que alguna vez fue y que en los bosques aúlla sin cesar, lamenta y pide perdón por tan atroz decisión oh conviérteme a mi en aquel ser dulce magia hazme creer en ti de nuevo, pues el elegido no es conocido, es amado por mi….

y de nuevo digo con orgullo en silencio nos amamos en la oscuridad de sus sueños…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su aullido aquejaba la noche y el mal se regocijaba de placer.

Ya no habia un ser perverso al que vencer si no un mal siniestro con el cual habia que terminar

Pero el estaba solo...implorando la cura de su desventura , maldita sea la noche en que la pesadilla comenzo.

Despues de la derrota del ser oscuro la sombra del mal aguardaba en lo profundo, el verdadero mal se acercaba lento como una suave brisa que anuncia un futuro sin esperanzas.

y para el , el odio y el amor valieron lo mismo, como sacos de arena al mar embrabecido sucumbia al saber que no la volveria a ver jamas. Sabia que el "que vivio" habia terminado lo que jamas el pudo lograr y su sed de venganza se hizo a un mayor.

A la luz de la luna llena Draco Malfoy, imploraba ser salvado, pero la verdadera razon era su odio,esa sensacion extraña que emana como una fuente de nosotros y jamas termina. y es que el conocia un oscuro secreto y el que vivio pagaria caro su desventura.

su unica huella? una marca de luna en su brazo derecho le haria saber que Slytherin mandaba sobre el...o mas bien Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Asi pues se adelanto a contemplar sobre la copa de un arbol el amanecer viendo caer la estrellas en l firmamento, sabiendo que jamas podria regersar a amar de nuevo, y que condenaria a lo que jamas creyeron el.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

caminaba tranquilo por los oscuros pasillos de aquella antigua escuela...recordando su mortal batalla, recordando su farza...y ciertamente los detalles eran lo que menos importaba y esa cruel realidad valdria menos que otros tesoros.

sabia que nada habia acabado, y que la paz era muy corta ahora, pero no pensaba pelear mas ni siqueira aunque el mas poderoso enemigo se hubiese ido. Dumbledore creyo en el pero ahora su cobardia era tan grande que la sola idea de enfrentarse nuevamente a lo desconocido era para el una carga que no podia llevar.

-Harry! Harry- una voz conocida a sus espaldas y el corazon le dio un vuelco-

.Ginny!-la chica corrio hacia el y de inmediato se lanzo a sus brazos-

-crei que habias muerto-dijo con suaves lagrimas en los ojos.

.si...yo tambien- suavemente acaricio el rostro de la pelirroja y la miro sonriendo, era como si por primera vez la hubiese deseado-

-este...estas bien?-

-si no te preocupes, todos se encuntran bien?-

-si todos-

-mirame...-sus verdes ojos se vaciaron en los de ellas como brisa en el firmamento- ...Te amo-

la beso, de verdad la amaba pero este beso...era para escapar 20 segundos a la realidad...y terminar su inocencia con un roce desus labios.

Y al terminar la dejo hay en el abandonado pasillo ni siquiera volteo a despedirce y su dolor se hizo mas grande.

Salio del castillo y observo el cielo al amanecer de un rojo sangre, levanto el brazo y la manga de su tunica resbalo, ahi la Luna se marcaba y su maldcion empezaria pronto, y solo la mentira lo salvaria de su perdicion.

y de nuevo su silencio fue interrumpido por una voz fantasmal y su corazon se agito, la muerte renacia de la cenizas.

-Harry! Es Teddy...-Gritaba Hermione detras suyo-...se lo han llevado!

-QUE!? nadie sabia...el no...Maldita sea!!!-

-Harry el no...el no se lo llevaria jamas lo haria!-

-deja de protegerlo quieres? -exclamo con odio- es un mal nacido y jamas debi haberle premitido vivir!-

-HARRY!-

-que?! crees que es mejor que yo??! dimelo hermione, dime que soy un cobarde!-

-prometiste a Lupin cuidar a su Hijo y ahora...-

-lo recuperare y matare a Draco Malfoy y me deuda quedara saldada...-

-Tu mentira quedara saldada? o tu estupido orgullo?-

-ambas si no es que muero antes, yo jamas le jure nada y mucho menos la vida de Ted Lupin-

-Juraste tu lealtad a cambio de su silencio y si tu lo matas todos sabran-DijoHermione acercandose a Potter y mirandolo con severidad-

-Si todos, pero tu no debiste saber nunca la verdad-

-pero sabes que jamas hablare-

-y eso porque? se lo prometiste?-

-Busca a Teddy no me importa lo que hagas con Malfoy- y asi Hermione se dio media vuelta, no habia lagrmias en su rostro solo recuerdos y mentiras-

-ellos no saben...no tienen idea-


	2. Encuentro en Godric's Hollow

Gracias por el Review me alegra que me escribas soy nueva en esto y por las faltas de ortografía ya vez ¬¬ así soy dont worry chica no te decepcionare

Ahora si ah escribir!!

* * *

Que pasaba con el? En realidad todo era una mentira?

Una tenue brisa ondeo su cabello y un murmullo en la oscuridad le hizo mirar atrás.

_-…Hermione_…- decía esa voz siceante, suave, oscilante llena de eso que ah ella mas le gustaba-

-quien me llama?- pregunto la joven incitada a descubrir el misterio-

_-….Hermione_…- de nuevo pero esta vez una urgencia le pedía a gritos seguir y descubrir el rostro de quien la llamaba-

Camino en la poca oscuridad que quedaba y los rayos de sol comenzaban a aparecer en los terrenos del castillo.

Era hipnotizante, alarmante era guiada a una trampa acaso? Era tan estupida como para seguir así?...Por todo lo mundano caería de nuevo.

Siguió y siguió caminando hasta adentrarse en la espesura del Bosque Prohibido lejos de lo conocido y con el gran temor de jamás regresar.

Al parecer hasta el mismo viento se alejaba con cada paso dado, y al llegar a un sendero hecho de hojas la penumbra le cubrió por completo.

Asustada tomo su varita y Exclamo _Lumus_! Mientras la luz de nuevo reflejaba sombras y criaturas borrosas rondándole.

-quien me llama?...dime tu nombre-nada aparecía frente a ella y de nuevo esa voz-

-soy tu mitad…la sola figura de un cuerpo ahora casi muerto en vida…valga que pecado eh cometido al recibirte alguna vez en mis brazos-

-Draco?-

-si…oh quizá un poco de lo que fui en su tiempo-

La joven no entendía de emociones, en ese momento sentía rencor, odio, o tristeza, amor y decepción? Ya no entendía nada.

-sal…sal y déjame ver tu rostro antes de partir…-decía la joven sollozando ahora enfrascada en una guerra entre sus sentimientos-

-no puedo…a la sombra siempre me cubriré, perdóname-

-donde…donde esta Teddy?-

-en un lugar donde Potter jamás lo alcanzara, no permitiré que el termine así, loco y cubierto de mentiras y engaños-

-el jamás ah mentido-

-me creíste….pero aun así dudas de lo que te digo-

-pero…ahora ya no se que pensar-

-vete…deja de mirar al vacio esperando encontrarme y dile a Potter que le estaré esperando cerca de Godric's Hollow-

-que piensas hacer? Terminar lo que no pudo el señor oscuro? Dímelo DRACO!!!! DIMELO!!!-

-no tengo por que contestar, vete o terminare salvándote la vida otra vez…volviéndote a amar…-


End file.
